


Let Me Go

by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Jared & Zeke are friends, otp, zekaela - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: After having left their teenage years behind, Michaela and Zeke have a lot to figure out about life. The question is if they will do it together or not.
Relationships: Ben Stone & Michaela Stone, Zeke Landon/ Chloe Landon, Zeke Landon/Jared Vasquez, Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I had taken a bit of a break mid pandemic to focus on work and other stuff in life, but the truth is, I always come back to writing because it's my happy place!  
> And yes I did finish Manifest in like 3 weeks and Zekaela is my newest OTP.  
> So here's a little story to start them up. Might write a longer one soon :) 
> 
> This is not beta'd so I apologize in advance for any mistake.

Zeke Landon would tell you he’d been in love with Michaela Stone since he was 16, his parents had made him switch schools when Chloe had gotten sick and so he had had the chance to meet, the one person who he’d say was the love of his life, but now he was thinking of leaving it all behind, to leave New York and go see the world, he’d gone to community college but it was only to please his parents and because he’d promised Chloe. He’d never seen himself been locked up in an office like his father was to this day. But still Mick had a few semesters left in school and he couldn’t ask her to go with him. 

“Are we going to talk about it or just keep putting it off?” Mick asked, they were parked just outside the city, on the outskirts of New York, in Zeke’s pick up truck. He looked at her, she was right, they had been putting it off for far too long, and just like everything in life, they both knew Summer couldn't last forever. 

No matter how much it broke his heart. 

_He was sitting on his tailgate_

_She was lovin' on his roughneck_

_She was talking about running away_

_And he was puffin' on a cigarette_

_Just thinkin'_

_How am I gonna say goodbye?_

_He said, girl you got it good here_

_You don't need to mess with_

_A guy going nowhere_

_She said how's about Texas?_

_He got up and shis head_

_Then he said, ain't you been listening?_

_It's never gonna work out_

_And I think it'd be a good time now to_

_Let me go_

“I want to come with you, wherever you are going…” Michaela said, her blue eyes full of determination. 

“Mick...You got a life here, a good one. I’m not sure what’s in for me here anymore.” 

“Summer might be over soon Zeke, but what about Chloe? She’s still here, if you don’t want to stay for me, maybe think about Chloe… “ He glanced at her. “You could work with Grace while you figure things out, I’m sure she’ll love it.” She suggested, biting her lip. She was aiming too, sure, Zeke had worked for Grace during the summer for a few years now and she was sure Zeke wouldn’t want to leave his sister if he felt he had some kind of propuse. “And that would mean you could stay for as long as you needed to, until Chloe gets better.” 

_You don't need me baby_

_Stop holding on the way you are_

_Don't you know I'm no good for you_

_And it'll only break your heart_

_If you don't_

_Let me go_

He had come home early, just in time to tuck his sister in, and to avoid his father telling him off about yet another thing. 

“She’s about to fall asleep, but you know she can’t if you don’t say good night.” His mother said softly as Zeke stood at the door to his sister’s room. It was your typical 15 year old’s, a mix between childhood and the desire to grow up. 

Of course, to Zeke, Chloe would always be his little sister. The only thing you could notice that was different between her room and maybe her best friend's Madison’s, would be the countless bottles of pills on her bedside table. “Hey kid.” 

“How's Mick? Did you guys talk?” His sister asked quickly as he entered the room and sat on the bed. 

“We, sort of talked, yeah.” 

“But didn’t figure anything out, right?” Chloe said. “You still want to leave?” Zeke knew that Chloe was aware of the situation between him and their dad. Tensions could be cut with a knife to say the least. 

“I’m not leaving tomorrow Chloe but yeah it’s something I’d like to do eventually.” Zeke said. Chloe bit her lip. “I can’t live with Mom and Dad forever.” 

“Of course you can’t, or you’d survive it.” Chloe laughed. But Mick has a year left right?” 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed already?” Zeke said, annoyed by the fact that he knew his sister was right, he was dreaming about leaving but going through with it was a whole nother thing. 

“Duh, I am in bed, dummy.” Chloe stuck her tongue out. 

“You know what I mean...You have a big day tomorrow.” He told her. The next day they would be told if she was in remission. Again. They had been through this a couple times already, for the last 4 years since the whole thing had started. She had been in remission once already, about a year and a half ago. 

_He said other than a dreamer_

_I ain't nothin' but a drifter_

_You could do a lot better_

_Then leaned over and he kissed her_

_He said you got another year of college_

_And a good momma and a daddy_

_And me, I got $93 in this old '82 Chevy_

_So let me go_

_You don't need me baby_

_Stop holding on the way you are_

_Don't you know I'm no good for you_

_And it'll only break your heart_

_If you don't_

_Let me go_

Mick had gotten home to find Ben on the couch with Grace, saying they were watching a movie and yet it seemed more like they were using the movie as an excuse to suck face. Not that Mick had not been alone with Zeke in the tailgate of his truck and she was 20 and knew what she was doing, but still, Ben was in the middle of his doctorate, so it wasn’t like they could afford to live on their own just yet. “What are you doing home so early?” Ben asked. 

“Zeke had to get home to check on Chloe.” Michaela smiled and then turned her attention to the fridge, looking for leftovers. 

Her conversation with Zeke, still playing in her mind. She was sure whatever the results for his sister’s test would determine their future. 

“I just don’t want to be stuck here Mick, you know I don’t want to be like my Dad. He’s just so pissed at everything all the time.” 

“You are nothing like him.” Michaela told him, her hand to his arm, they were still cuddled in the back of Zeke’s truck, just enjoying the quiet of the outer part of the city, but it would be getting dark soon and they both had to get home eventually.

_She said, nice try_

_But you can't hide behind those shades there on your face_

_See I don't think you're all that tough_

_I just think you're scared of love_

_And I think I won't take up that much space_

“My friend Jennifer said she’d be able to get an interview for you where she works.” Priscilla said to Zeke that night, he was getting some pasta out of the fridge to reheat for him and his Mom, his father was as usual late for dinner, so that meant neither of them bothered to cook, not even him, fresh out of culinary school. 

“I don’t know Mom, I don’t want to be paying anyone any favors.” Zeke said. 

“She’s just recommending you honey, not getting you the job. Plus it would mean good money.” 

“And I could finally move out?” 

“Well, I know you and Mick have been talking about it.” Priscilla said. “It could hold you over while she graduates and you two figure out what to do.” 

Zeke sighed. He knew his mother needed him close, and so did Chloe and if at least if he got his own place, Gordon would be off his back and he wouldn’t have to leave. 

_Let me go_

_Take me with you baby_

_I belong where you are_

_We both know that you're not as strong as you think you are_

_So let me go_

_Take me with you baby_

_I belong where you are_

_Don't you know I'm so good for you_

_And it'll only break your heart_

_Down the road_

_If you don't_

_Let me go_

_With you baby_

_Let me go_

_With you baby_

_Just let me go._

“We’ll make this quick because I know we’re all a little anxious.” Dr. Cardoso said. 

“Okay kid, let’s do this.” Zeke said to his little sister as he knelt down at her level in the wheelchair she was sitting in. 

“Don’t worry so much.” Chloe said with a smile. “You’ll get grey hair before you are meant to and Mick won’t think you are cute anymore.” 

Michaela smirked as she played along. “Oh, I don’t know, I think he’d still look cute.” 

“Yeah, but not at 21. I’ve got this, we made a deal remember?” Zeke rolled his eyes but bumped fists with her. 

“Don’t worry Zeke, I’ve got her.” Zoe, Chloe’s nurse said with a smile. “We’ll be back soon.” 

Chloe was still her positive self when the nurse wheeled her away but Zeke was feeling nauseous. He felt Michaela’s hand in his as they walked away from his parents who were talking to Dr. Cardoso. 

“Here, let’s go find some candy so we can get your color up before they admit you too.” Mick said with a soft smile. 

“You are not funny.” 

“I’m not trying to be.” Michaela knew all those halls all too well, so she guided Zeke away from his parents and into an empty waiting area with some fresh air. 

“So, you know my Mom’s friend, Jenn?” Zeke said as soon as they settled against a railing and breathed some fresh air while they took turns with the M&M’s. 

“Yeah, the one who works at Ventino’s? What about her?” 

“My Mom asked her to arrange an interview for me. They're looking to hire.” Zeke said. Mick didn’t jump for joy right away, she knew her boyfriend all too well, he hated having people do stuff for him. 

“And are we happy about that?” 

“Don’t know yet. She said she’d call me Monday if she had managed to get it.” 

“But it's a good thing right?” Mick told him, a hand to his cheek. “Chloe will be happy you’ll be close by.” 

“Just Chloe?” 

“Well, your Mom....” 

“Michaela…” He rolled his eyes like he did when Chloe annoyed him. 

“What? Oh you mean me? Will I be happy?” She bit her lip, deep in thought and then leaned to kiss him softly on the lips. “Does that answer your question?” 

“Yeah, but it won’t answer this one. If the whole work thing actually happens, do you think you’d like to move in with me?” 

Zeke scanned Michaela’s face for a moment. A hospital ward wasn’t the ideal place to ask her one of the most important questions of their relationship and probably of their lives but if Chloe’s illness had taught him anything, it was that he just had to take leaps and not waste any time. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?  
> Just to clear things up, Ben and Michaela are just 5 years apart in this story, not 11 like they're meant to be in Manifest or so I think. and Grace and Ben are not married but getting serious and of course, there's no twins, but Chloe is alive! 
> 
> Song is Let Me Go, by Christian Kane :)


End file.
